1. The Technical Field
The present invention is directed to covers for open-topped vehicle enclosures, such as pickup truck beds, recreational boats, and open-topped trailers. In particular, the present invention is directed to cover systems using a flexible cover attached to a plurality of rails which may be attached to the tops of the side walls of the enclosure to be covered. Such covers are typically made of leather, vinyl, fabric, or similar materials.
2. The Prior Art
It is often desirable to provide a means to cover open-topped vehicle enclosures, such as those associated with pickup trucks or open-topped trailers, which are generally exposed to the elements. It may be desirable to cover such enclosures when not in use; when in use to protect the contents, especially during inclement weather; or to inhibit visual inspection of such enclosures, especially when such enclosures are loaded with cargo. In order to maximize the utility of such enclosures, it is desirable to provide a cover which affords easy access to the enclosure when desired.
Open-topped vehicle covers, commonly referred to as tonneau covers, are typically made of an expanse of flexible covering material which is either inherently resistant to the elements or has been specially treated for resistance to the elements. Numerous methods for attaching such covers directly to a vehicle or to a rail system attached to the vehicle are known in the art. Commonly used methods include the use of snap-type fasteners, hook-and-loop fasteners, and tongue-and-groove-type fasteners.
While the foregoing fasteners allow for relatively easy cover removal and attachment, such removal and attachment requires a number of discrete steps and is at times inconvenient and time-consuming. It would be desirable to provide a means of ready access to the enclosure which can be accomplished quickly and easily and involves a minimum number of steps.
One way to accomplish this objective is to attach the cover material to a frame system that is readily detachable from the enclosure, in whole or in part. An example of such a system has been disclosed by Hathaway, U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,206. The '506 patent discloses a cover attached to an articulated frame system wherein a portion of the frame is affixed to a pickup truck bed, while another portion of the frame system is hinged to pivot about the fixed section. A piston-cylinder unit is supplied to hold the hinged portion of the frame system in the open position. A conventional, quarter-turn latch mechanism is supplied to secure the hinged frame section in the closed position.
Isler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,336, discloses a cover attached to a single frame section that is hinged at the front wall of a pickup truck bed or similar enclosure. Piston-cylinder units support the rear of the frame when it is in the open position.
Goble, U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,188, discloses a cover attached to a single frame section that is hinged at the front wall of a pickup truck bed or similar enclosure. Pneumatic cylinder units support the rear of the frame when it is in the open position. A latch mechanism is supplied to secure the frame to the tailgate when the cover is in the closed position.
Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,429, discloses a cover assembly that is hinged at the front wall of a pickup truck bed or similar enclosure. Springs are used to support the cover when it is in the open position. A latch mechanism is supplied to secure the cover to the tailgate or rear wall of the enclosure when the cover is in the closed position.
Bogard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,092, discloses a truck bed tonneau cover with front and rear panels. One embodiment contemplates the two panels connected by hinge means at the center of the truck bed. An alternate embodiment contemplates each of the panels connected by hinge means to a third section proximate the midpoint of the truck bed. In either embodiment, both the front or rear panel may be flipped about the hinge means onto the top of the adjacent panel(s). Each of the movable panels is provided with locking means.
It would be desirable to provide a cover system for open-topped vehicle enclosures which employs an articulated frame system that permits the user to quickly and easily open a portion of the cover, with means to hold the cover in place in the raised position.
It would further be desirable to provide an effective, positive latching mechanism for a pivotable tonneau cover which cannot be accessed unless the truck bed tail gate (or similar structure) has been opened, in order to provide improved security and control of access to the vehicle enclosure.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.